


Lunch Break

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  Prompt: "Kurt's on his lunch break at work and he gets a few text messages from Blaine, that's pretty normal, but Blaine starts sending raunchy pictures of himself in his underwear. Kurt goes back to work but Blaine keeps going all afternoon. By the time he gets on the train home and Blaine's lost the clothes altogether."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pureklaination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureklaination/gifts).



Kurt doesn't "take lunch" at Vogue until Blaine moves in, and then he actually has a reason to want to stop at some point and contact the outside world. His co-workers tease him to no end, so he eventually ends up walking somewhere to get something to eat and chatting with Blaine along the way.

He's halfway down the block when he taps an unread text from Blaine and--walks right into a garbage can, because there's what looks like Blaine from the hip down, dress pants around his thighs, button down gaping open with just an undershirt beneath, and some very flattering black underwear. 

After making sure he doesn't have garbage juice all over his jacket, Kurt stops near a hot dog cart and texts back, "And happy lunch hour to you, too."

There isn't a reply within the forty five minutes he takes before he starts walking back to work, so he shrugs and puts his phone back on vibrate. He is literally buried under work that needs to be done, and if Blaine can't be bothered to text him back, it will just have to wait.

Okay, so he does spare a fantasy or two...or three...before he slots his headset back on and wakes his computer up.

About an hour later, he receives another picture message, this time horizontal view; Blaine is lying down, his fingers just in the frame of the picture, teasing the waistband of the underwear. And if Kurt isn't mistaken--he's filling them out just a little more than he normally would. He's lost the button down and the pants that he'd been wearing entirely, and his stomach is bare. Black dress socks peek out of the bottom of the picture frame.

Damn.

Kurt adjusts his collar and looks around, nervous about getting caught staring at scandalous pictures of his incredibly hot boyfriend on his phone during work hours. He honestly doesn't even want to risk taking the time to text back, so he puts the phone away--and even turns off vibrate.

He has Things To Do, damn it.

His mind keeps wandering, though. Blaine's flat belly. The hair had been almost fully grown back in since his last waxing--Kurt really has to convince him to stop doing that from time to time--not short but not full, either, just that right level of scratchy, so that when Kurt rubs his mouth the wrong way over it is tickles his upper lip.

Those hard thighs. Short, adorable legs. The way his cock falls just slightly to the left. 

The phone ringing nearly jolts him out of his chair, and he rededicates himself to work for the remainder of the afternoon.

Which of course doesn't stop Blaine from texting, and even though he tells himself he can ignore the entirely muted phone, he checks it between calls and emails obsessively.

With each progressive picture Blaine is harder, and his hand more and more involved, cupping himself from various angles and in various positions. By the time Kurt gets off of work Blaine is down to underwear and a massive erection.

Kurt's face burns. He tries not to get hard on the train but it's literally impossible. He half-jogs the walk from the station to their apartment, flat out runs the stairs, and by the time he's inside the bedroom he's out of breath.

Blaine is lying on the bed in the middle of a pool of discarded clothing, slowly stroking himself. There's a bottle of lubricant at his right side and his cell phone at his left.

Kurt stares, chest heaving. "You--"

Blaine smiles, licking his lips and squeezing the head of his cock. "Rough day at the office, honey?"

Kurt rips off his tie and cuffs in three hard, quick jerks. He throws the jacket across the back of a chair, kicking off his shoes as he crosses the room. He falls onto the bed, grabbing Blaine by his ankles and pulling him flat onto his back.

"You are in trouble," he breathes, shoving Blaine's thighs apart and falling in between them.

"Excellent," Blaine says, grinning as Kurt's lips close around a patch of skin on his shoulder. Kurt bites down, huffing out a low, rough noise as he hikes Blaine's legs around his waist and shoves him up the bed to the pillows.

"You haven't come? All day?" he asks, snuffling hard kisses down Blaine's chest. Blaine's hands tangle in his hair.

"No," Blaine gasps.

"Good," Kurt says decisively as he licks a stripe down Blaine's belly, biting all the way down through his pubic hair. He squeezes Blaine's balls in one hand and swallows his cock down in one smooth motion. He pulls off, hard and fast. "Because I'm going to make this last." Kurt drags his fist up Blaine's cock just once.

Blaine wraps his legs around Kurt's shoulders and cries out to the ceiling, a grin stretching his lips wide.


End file.
